


Soften your edges

by Cereal2306



Series: Catra character study one-shots (cannon) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, So is the author, catra is way too introspective and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereal2306/pseuds/Cereal2306
Summary: You circle her as a vulture would, lacing vague threats and near obnoxious seduction in the space your breaths share, and let her question your intentions as you work her in circles the way you had been doing all evening. She interrogates you with just as little finesse as you expected, but lets you press your body to hers, your dark material brushing soft against the front of her dress, your hand catching hers to your shoulder. Your feel your ear twitch as it flicks against her hair, and if she is bothered by your nose brushing her cheek, she makes no move to separate.//Or: A narration of the dance scene from s1 from Catra's perspective
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catra character study one-shots (cannon) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Soften your edges

You dance with her and let the smirk painting your face hide the tension you feel when your fingers touch.

You circle her as a vulture would, lacing vague threats and near obnoxious seduction in the space your breaths share, and let her question your intentions as you work her in circles the way you had been doing all evening. She interrogates you with just as little finesse as you expected, but lets you press your body to hers, your dark material brushing soft against the front of her dress, your hand catching hers to your shoulder. Your feel your ear twitch as it flicks against her hair, and if she is bothered by your nose brushing her cheek, she makes no move to separate.

You let arrogance flavour your tongue, and not for the first time you wish she would taste it.

The gaze you face is laced with suspicion, but there is and always has been a tenderness to the blue whirlpooling her eyes, and so you let yourself melt slightly against her, a leach to her warmth, under the guise of unnerving her further. You wonder if her new friends notice your close proximity, the subtle care you take in not letting her fall, the light caress you apply to her knuckles, how her fingers grip you tighter than is necessary - than is _proper_ – and you bask in your own superiority, contrasting to their inexperience in everything Adora is.

You also reign in a flinch, because the exhale marking your face was all that once felt mundane and safe in this world and now strikes itself as novelty, and surely she must know that no matter how collected you stand there are pieces of your heart left and lost in a clearing in a forest, shards you fear will never be returned.

She always knew how to soften your edges until she was the one fracturing then anew, and that makes you both so sad and affectionate that you distance yourself from her distrustful embrace, finding yourself struck with a familiar adoration for the being opposing you when your eyes make contact again.

She is beautiful, you think.

She is also the enemy, and you are the distraction, so you will do your job and try to make her swoon, all before making one hell of an exit with a stupid sword and tailored suit to show for it.

Does she like the suit?

Your spine is tense but you will win, and there are no qualms with tricking her because what’s a little misdirection between childhood friends? If she can steal the fragments of your existence and hoard them to herself then it’s only fair you take her glorified sword.

You dance with her and it terrifies you, so you pretend it’s her newfound superstrength that inspires such contractions within your chest, and not the exposed skin lining her back, as you dip her low enough her hair graces the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> i'm constantly worried i'll end up writing something that sounds pretentious so hopefully this doesn't make me seem like an excessive dick lol
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
